Deadly Decisions
by ebonyeyez1
Summary: It is set after Book 8 and the character Tara from True Blood is so funny, I used her. This is my first piece of fan fiction; Eric/Sookie It's not your typical Eric and Sookie tale. Rated M for adult language.


**Deadly Decisions**

Ebonyeyez1

The characters mentioned are the sole property of Charlaine Harris & Alan Ball, being a fan of their work. It is set after Book 8 and the character Tara from True Blood is so funny, I used her. This is my first piece of fan fiction. I would like to thank EricDreamer for all the help and encouragement and my new friends from Sookieverse. It's rated M. Critiques & Comments are always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Okay, Sookie Stackhouse, you can do this" I muttered to myself, as I pulled up in my late model Malibu. I had finally gotten the courage to do this. There was no turning back now. I headed to the employee entrance, to avoid the Friday mob at the main, and knocked. An attractive female vampire, wearing a black halter top with matching skirt, and blond tresses cascading over her shoulders, answered the door.

"Ah, Sookie, as always a pleasure." Pam smirked.

Pam is Eric's second in command and co-owner of Fangtasia, a vamp bar. As I followed her in, she talked to me over her shoulder.

"Just getting off from work I see." She casually took in my Merlotte's uniform, as we were heading towards Eric's office. Eric Northman, is the Sheriff of Area 5, and a 1000+ year old vampire Viking, with whom I've had conflicting feelings about.

_No longer._ It had been several weeks, almost 6 months, since I last spoke to him face to face. He wanted to discuss his memory of the events that transpired when he had amnesia. Which was all due to a witch's curse. That fateful night changed everything. I found him running in the same direction I take to go home. He was scared and frightened, so I took him in. Friendly companionship evolved into the physical. Before we went to battle with Hallow and her crew, he offered to give up everything. He said he would come live with me, make love to me every night, and get a job. That last part was laughable at best. I knew in my heart, it would never be. I was always physically attracted to him. I mean what healthy, warm blooded woman wouldn't. Eric is 6'4 in stature, broad shoulders, extremely muscular physique, and long blond hair which brushed his shoulders. He had those piercing blue eyes, which rocked me to the core. Once his memories of our time together surfaced he wanted to talk about it. But no, I "chicken shit" Stackhouse came up with excuses. Then with him being tied up constantly with the new King, I figure he gave up. He stopped calling and even sending messages through Pam. So, I decided to purge him from my system once and for all. I rescinded his invitation. I grabbed a box and gathered up everything he gave me. I even took out a mortgage loan to pay him back. He had did some minor updates to my house, then discovered he paid for all my hospital bills. Oh yes, Sookie wasn't going to give Mr. Northman a chance to lord anything over her.

Once we entered his office, I could smell faint traces of his scent. Pam inquired about the box, as I plunked it down on his desk.

"I'm just returning items he gave to me, as well as this..." I handed her an envelope, Pam arced an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"It's a check. I'm reimbursing Eric for all of his financial assistance in the past." Pam opened it and looked at the amount. She then looked at me with a fleeting stunned look.

"This is a lot of money Sookie, how did you come across this amount?"

"It doesn't matter how, I'm here to settle my debt." I spun on my heel and reached for the door.

"You know Eric will be displeased once he returns back from Vegas." Pam informed me, in a very dry tone.

"He's no longer my problem", I tried to say with conviction, failing miserably, my cool resolve, slowly cracking.

I turned my head to look at her.

"He cares for you deeply." Pam said softly.

I spun around, taken by surprise. Shocked that Pam of all people, would explain to a mere human her Master's feelings. I had to shove that mentally aside, and remember stay firm.

"I care as well, but I need more. I feel I deserve that. Eric only cares about Eric. He is totally incapable of expressing such an emotional attachment, especially to a mortal." I knew I was being unfair when I said that, but I had to be tough.

"As a matter of fact, while speaking on this subject, I'm also relieving both of you from further contractual obligation in regards to my safety."

Pam was in front of me in a vampire second.

"That order came straight from King Felipe, after you rescued both of them from Siegbert. It's non-negotiable." She must have sensed my increasingly defiant mood.

"I will however will make concessions where it will be just I providing the protection, but there is no guarantee of that either, once Eric get wind of this."

As I walked the door. I quietly toll Pam 'thank you' and then left. As I was leaving, I could hear Pam flip open her cell phone and start punching in numbers.

Chapter 2

A few weeks passed. Normalcy had slowly returned back to my life. I shed a few tears, even was a little despondent, but it slowly passed. Merlotte's was somewhat slow tonight. While I was filling the salt shakers at the end of the bar, I felt a powerful surge of lust. It was so strong it made me fall off the bar stool. I knew it wasn't from my end, I wasn't getting laid. _Damn blood-bond!!!_ I knew that son of a bitch, didn't care about me. "FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" I yelled. The floodgates opened up and I was crying uncontrollably, sobbing hard on the floor. The few customers that were there, didn't know what to make of the situation. Sam, my boss, carried me back to his office. He cradled me in his arms, rocking me back and forth.

"It's okay Sookie, let it out."

I cried out even harder, I was inconsolable. It felt like a blade was slicing my heart in half. I tried to convince myself that I was better off not having Eric in my life. I had been telling myself that comforting lie for so many weeks. The thought Eric was pleasuring himself with someone else, made my insides turn, and not in a good way. Bill, my ex-boyfriend (also a vamp, I know I need to seek help), who deceived me and raped me, never made me hurt to this extent. And speaking of the devil, Bill materialized in the doorway. He rushed to my side.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" His eyes were full of sadness, concern, and confusion. He looked up at Sam for an answer.

"She just broke down all of a sudden. I haven't the foggiest, can you take her home?" He was looking down at me with the same look.

Bill nodded and scooped me up in his arms. I felt so numb I didn't even notice him sitting and buckling me up in his car. I noticed while we were driving, we weren't going in the direction to my house.

"Where are we going Bill?" My voice cracked, full of hurt and heart-wrenching pain.

He glanced in my direction, then reached for a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I was instructed to pick you up and bring you to the airport, all will be explained once you reach your destination." His tone was cryptic.

Oh great, I bet the King is summoning me to use my telepathic abilities. Then the flying of limbs, blood, and carnage will ensue. Just fucking fantastic! Damn vampires! We drove in silence till we reached the airport in Shreveport, he brought the car to a stop in front of a leer jet. My eyes widen in astonishment.

"I'm not flying alone, besides why would King Felipe need me now?" I said it in a bit of a pissy tone.

Bill gave me a questioning look.

"King Feliepe no longer holds Louisiana. As part of his sovereignty we have a new king. Besides you won't be flying alone." He pointed towards the plane. Then I saw Tara and Amelia waving at me.

"What's going on Bill?" I was growing increasingly suspicious with every minute.

He just smiled at me, reassuringly.

"The new king heard of your heroism for our kind. Since you were never properly reimbursed for your services under Queen Sophie-Anne and King Felipe, he deemed you required, some R&R, as you humans say. To avoid you being lonely he summoned your friends to join you."

Then Bill gazed at me, not with the normal longing, but with contentment. Almost like he had finally came to the realization, that all we can be is just friends. He gave me a chaste yet tender kiss on my forehead. Then with vampire speed he helped me out of the car, always the Southern gent.

"I have no suitcases. I have nothing packed. Do I need a passport?" I rambled on. Bill chuckled.

"Sookie, everything has been arranged and taken care of. All you have to do is board the plane. Your friends are waiting." He nodded in the plane's direction.

I ran for the plane, climbing up the stairs. I turned around to wave goodbye to Bill. The lady closed the plane door behind me. Tara and Amelia were jumping up and down with excitement. I was still somewhat bewildered by the whole chain of events. Amelia shook me out of my befuddled thoughts. She helped me realize, we are on a leer jet flying to God knows where. There was free grub in the fridge, champagne, and a high-end stereo. So as giddy ass girls, we raided the fridge, drank a lot of champagne, and danced our asses off. The alcohol finally won over after a few hours. I reclined the chair, grabbed a blanket and shifted my head in the direction of the window. Before my eyelids closed, I thought I caught a glimpse of a form flying outside...with blond hair? Nah! That was just the champagne. I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3

I must've been exhausted. It took both Tara and Amelia to wake me, they said I slept for almost 12 hrs. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, then stretching, I asked them were we there yet. They both nodded, grinning like Cheshire cats. I looked out the window. I swung around and looked back at them with disbelief,

"Get the heck outta here!" My southern accent very pronounced.

Even though it was late in the evening, lights were lit around the Acropolis. I knew we were in Athens, Greece. I remembered that from studying about it in high school. We all jumped around, hugging each other. After that we had to return to our seats, while the plane was trying to land. Anticipation was in the air, a million thoughts were flying in my head. When the door to the cockpit open, the stewardess unlocked the stairs. I had a sinking feeling this was going to be more than just a pleasure trip. Pam looking like a suburban soccer mom, with her pink short sleeve blouse and matching form fitting skirt, was standing by a black stretch Hummer, waving at us.

"Welcome ladies to Athens, Greece" She shot us a fangy grin. Oh shit.

Our limo pulled in front of a gorgeous hotel in downtown Athens. The hotel doorman opened up our door, and led us out. Another hotel employee greeted us, told us welcome to the Parthenian Grand Hotel. It was grand all right, and I was simply under dressed. We were showed to our rooms. Tara and Amelia were on one floor, and apparently Pam already had a room here. She informed us earlier that this hotel was "supe-friendly". Then George, the hotel guy, showed me to my room which was on the top floor, the presidential suite he said.

"Since you are a revered guest of the King, it was befitting for you. Normally this room is reserved for our most prestigious guests, humans and vampire alike." He handed me a key card and then left.

I walked in a daze, saying "wow" to everything. I peered in one room and saw a gigantic bed, which was begging to be jumped on. So I ran in the room, and jumped up and down like a kid. Then I saw the terrace, which overlooked the Acropolis. I jumped off the bed and ventured onto the terrace. I stood there, taking in the view. It was so breath taking. I only wished my Gran was here to see this. Then someone knocked on the door, I heard the ladies yelling for me to open up. I ran to the door, opened it, and dramatically flung my arm up.

"Welcome to paradise." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

Amelia, Tara, and Pam filtered in. Tara and Amelia were awestruck by the room as they came in. Pam shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sookie, since the King was aware that you had no clothes, he already supplied them for you." I walked over to the walk in closet, and saw there were several outfits.

It was a nice mixture of dressy to casual clothes in there. I bet Pam picked these, since our tastes are so similar, but I didn't say anything. Since we already slept on the plane we were too wired to go to bed, and it was still relatively early. Pam suggested a nightclub not far from the hotel, that was owned by a friend of hers, named Dimitri. Since I liked to dance, and they play a lot of hippty hoppity music, as she put it, we decided to go. Amelia decided that everyone should meet back in my room with their stuff to get ready. I told them I would have room service for them waiting by the time they get back so everyone could eat before getting dressed.

A platter of hot wings, fries, a bottle of champagne, and two top shelf version of True Bloods later, we were in the bathroom scrambling. Curling irons, crimping rods, and make-up were everywhere. I heard an expletive from Amelia about a run in her hosiery. Pam told her that she had an extra pair, then in vampire speed she returned with the spare. Tara complained about a few of her braids coming a loose. I quickly assisted her. Once the girly chaos ceased, we all admired the finished product in the mirror. Tara looked exceptional, her braids were pulled up on top of her head and spilling down, she used crimping rods to make them wavy. She was wearing a simple black halter jumpsuit that hugged her curves and complimented her naturally dark brown complexion, but flared out. Amelia looked amazing. She wore a royal blue spaghetti strapped dress, that was very low in the back. She will have both male and female admirers tonight, Pam included. Pam looked like a true sophisticate. She chose a deep red (of course) silk blouse with bell sleeves. She paired the look with a pair of black full legged slacks. She had an antique looking choker around her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun in the back of her head, but had some curly tendrils falling around her face. I decided to be saucy tonight. I found a black dress with beaded fringes all over. The halter top attached with chrome like rings. The front had a cowl neck that dipped low to show of my girls.

"Oh wait!" Pam exclaimed as she ran into the other room. She came back with a small camera. She set it up on the bathroom counter.

"I read this in Dear Abby. It's good to take a picture for nostalgic purposes." Pam really got caught up in the moment

"Everybody say bloody whores." She gave a full fangy smile and shown our pearly whites.

_Flash._

Chapter 4 (It's Like That – Mariah Carey)

I swear it felt like a scene from a music video. Once we pulled up, very attractive valet guy, opened our door to the limo We all ventured out onto the red carpet, entering into the club. We all went in, noticing how huge it was. There were three big levels of dance floors. I felt my inner Mariah come out.

I couldn't sing a lick, but I sure could dance. I spun around and started lip-synching at the girls, shimmying while walking. I knew they were looking at me like I lost my mind. My favorite song of was blasting

_I came to have a party_

_Open off the Bacardi_

_Feeling so hot tamale_

_Boy, I know you watch me so what's it gonna be_

_Purple taking me higher_

_I'm lifted and I like it_

_Baby, come and get it if you're really feeling me_

Two guys came out of nowhere and lifted me up, putting me on the bar. I should havebeen afraid, but I wasn't. Sookie Stackhouse, reserved and insecure, was now replaced by Mariah, but with Shakira and Britney in my hips.

_Cause it's my night_

_No stress, no fights_

_I'm leaving it all behind_

_No tears, no time to cry_

_Just making the most of life_

The ladies were in the front observing my show, still lip synching with me, but laughing and dancing.

_Everybody is livin it up_

_All the fellas keep lookin at us cause_

_Me and my girls on the floor like what_

_It's like that ya'll (that ya'll), that, that, that ya'll _

Once the song was over, I hopped off the bar, and hugged my girls. Laughing, and hi-fiving. The feeling of sisterhood made my heart swell. We headed back to the bar. We chatted amongst ourselves, checked out the cute guys, and were drinking multiple drinks. Then mine and Tara's song came on.

Chapter 5 (Get Up – Ciara feat. Chamillionaire)

Tara grabbed my hand while I finished downing my gin & tonic. We headed back to the dance floor. She gave me that knowing look. Though I'm still a country girl to my heart, due to Tara's influence, I have an appreciation for some rap music. Some objectified women in a negative light. But unfortunately, if it had a good beat, my hips and my ass, are already seduced. One day while watching MTV this song came on, and Tara and I made up a dance routine to it. I guess we are going to do our moves live. Once the crowd on the dance floor realized what we were going to do, they moved and gave us room. We danced with a combination of timed kicks, gyrating hips, and popping our bodies, simulating a heartbeat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pam and Amelia cheering us on. Tara and I started snaking our bodies around each other to the beat. We imitated a few of the moves from Ciara's video, but added some of our own.

Then two gorgeous Greek guys attempted to dance with us. Tara and I looked at each other and shook our head. We turned our attention and pointed to them. We bumped and grind against them, then backed away. They took the hint and did a suggestive dance at us. We started laughing, they were trying to challenge us. I'm a good dancer, but Tara is always on top of the latest dance moves and teaches me. We gave them a bored look, once they were done. Tara snaked her body did a move similar to the Matrix move, leaning far back as possible, then I snaked underneath her and waved at them, feigning a look of innocence. Our moves on the dance floor had gotten us a loud applause. The cuties gave up. We jumped up and down giving each other hugs and walked off the dance floor. Amelia was alone at the bar. I asked her where Pam was. She told me that Pam said something about a phone call, then shrugged.

I think I was working on my...,hell I had no idea how many gin & tonics I had. Pam returned with a sneaky look on her face.

"The King is here and would like for you to join him in his private box upstairs, follow me."

Chapter 6

I tried to keep up with Pam, but snaking through the crowd, was a difficult task. Then we reached the elevator, she used a key to unlock it, but she didn't come on it with me. She pressed a button on the inside, as the doors were closing. Pam was giving a full fanged grin, waving. I had a very sneaky suspicion, something was afoot. This whole evening was a possible set up. _It couldn't be...I __haven't__ heard anything in the vamp grapevine...I have been out of the loop though. _

_Ding!_

Elevator stopped, the doors opened. When I stepped off, there were candles illuminating an already darkened room. The windows were tinted. There was blood red roses strewn about, champagne chilling, and soft music. _What the hell!!!_ Before I had a chance to say anything, big strong arms encircled my waist from behind. I smelled a familiar scent. _Oh damn!_ I slowly turned around andtilted my head up. Even in a candlelit room, I knew those clear crystal blue eyes, which were sparkling down at me. He still made me weak in the knees after all this time.

"Lover, nice to finally spend that quality time." Eric leaned down, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Now we can have that talk"

I struggled out of his arms, surprisingly he let me go. I spun around and glared at him. God he looked yummy, wearing blue silk shirt which really showed off his muscular definition. He matched the look up with a pair of black dress slacks. I'm thinking he must have boxers on, he wouldn't dare go commando. Wait a minute, I was suppose to be outraged! His eyes slid slowly down my body.

"I observed you on the dance floor, you are such a free spirit out there, hence one of the things that attracted me to you. Tonight you were truly impressive, lover." He was still smiling.

I glared at him, sarcasm dripping from my lips, giving him a half-ass bow.

"It was an honor to entertain you, King." I sneered when I said King. I was totally sober at that point. He could sense I was pissed, apparently he ignored my tone, still trying to be friendly.

"Come sit, we have much to discuss." He lead me to a red velvet couch in the corner. We sat down. I refused to look at him. That still didn't deter him from speaking and trying to engage me with those blue eyes of his.

"Lover, I first would like to apologize for taking so long to have this conversation with you." He was looking down, holding his hands together, smirking a little.

"It took a lot for me to not see you, so as you humans, say I threw myself in my work. You already know I was politically connected, and I had other businesses to run." He glanced back at me, saw my stony profile, and stood up. He sauntered over to the tinted windows staring out, hands in his pockets.

"The King was pleased with my work. Since he grew weary running so many states and he didn't trust Victor, he offered me this opportunity. I accepted it, but knowing deep down I never wanted to be King. I took it anyway, knowing I would have a better chance of ensuring your safety." He turned from the window, and squatted so that he was eye level with me, even though my eyes were still looking down.

"I was missing someone at my coronation, lover." His crooked finger, raised my chin. Then he brought his hand down to settle on my knee.

"I was missing my Queen." He gave me a thoughtful half-smile. I looked away, fidgeting with the fringes on my dress, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He sighed, then straightened up. He reached for his goblet, taking a sip, then set it back down. He glanced back at me.

"Lover, in order for me to maintain my existence, I relied on my self-preservation skills. So, what you said before, that Eric only cares about Eric, you were correct in your assumptions. Except something had changed. I start caring for a very stubborn, exasperating, prideful, beautiful, giving, telepathic barmaid." He walked back to the window.

"Then Pam called me. You returned everything I gave you, including the money. Later, I discovered you took out a mortgage loan, putting yourself in further debt. I realized the magnitude of your act, because you value that home. I had no idea, to what extent, you were willing to go to erase me from your life. I thought you hated me, regretted the bond. So I cut the tie, to avoid causing you further pain."

I realized that I still hadn't went into a rant yet. I just couldn't, I had to listen to everything he had to say, because he wasn't finished. We had been separated for months, maybe this was his time to finally clear the air. I still ached to touch him, but I sat there like a statue, not sure of anything now. He continued.

"One night when I was cleaning out my office, I saw an old picture of you, it must have fell out of your purse. It looked like you were at a club with your friends, you looked so beautiful,so sexy. I just stared at it, and surprisingly even from a picture you aroused me." He looked over his shoulder with that Eric smirk

"Let's just say, I will require another one, preferably a nude photo."

I stood up to stand by his side.

"For the record...Ewww" He started chuckling.

He turned completely around, and I gasped when I saw he had bloody tears running down his face. I felt like a cold hearted bitch. He ran his hand through my hair, looking down at me with eyes full of emotion. I leaned into it, and cupped his face in my hands, using my thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"Sookie, my life isn't complete without you in it." He gently pulled away, and kneeled before me. He produced a small black box. As he opened it, my eyes widened. It was a big diamond solitaire engagement ring.

"Though my heart has no beat, this ring is a symbol of my heart. Please will you cherish it as my wife and my queen. and in return will let me cherish yours?" His eyes were sparkling with so much love and hope.

Then I forgot how to breathe. I kept gasping for air, I felt myself falling. Darkness took over.

I must've not been out that long. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Tara, Amelia, Pam, and Eric, standing over me.

"I told you Eric, it was too soon to spring all that on her." Pam scolded him. Eric arched an eyebrow at Pam, I guess to remind her who's boss. Then Eric returned his attention back to me, lifting me up and holding me.

"Lover, are you okay?" His eyes were full of concern.

I still felt pretty light-headed. Tara gave me a glass of water. After taking a few sips I handed it back to her. All of a sudden it all hit me, my eyes darting around the room.

"You knew!!" I started pointing my fingers at the culprits. Tara was never one to be cowed, but Amelia gave me a sheepish look

"Yeah we knew. Hell, even that son of a bitch Bill knew. Damnit Sookie, that man loves you and you love him." I tried to protest.

"But what about dating, you know there is an order on how stuff like this goes." I folded my arms across my chest. Tara plopped down beside me on the sofa.

"Sookie you already slept with the man, and you weren't dating then." She arched an eyebrow at me.

_Good point. _

"I had my reservations about him at first, ya know him being a vamp and all." She gave a sideways glance at Eric

"No offense."

"None taken." He dismissed it by waving his hand.

She returned her attention back to me, holding my hands in my lap.

"Every time I spent the night at your house, you were always talking about Eric. How different he was from Bill, wondering why he would be interested in you, blah blah. Well I got sick of hearing it, so Amanda and I went down to Fangtasia. We had a very interesting talk with Eric. At first he wasn't forthcoming, but when Pam came in the office, he spilled the beans. He thought you didn't care about him. We informed him you were just being pigheaded and scared, especially after Bill and Quinn. Around that time he already accepted the King thing." Tara put her arm around me, my head was laying on her shoulder, as she was rocking me

"He even explained how much he wanted to make it official between you guys. He didn't want you as his girlfriend, but something more serious." She gave Eric a smile.

I finally found my voice, after soaking all this in.

"It's happening so fast." I shook my head, feeling uncertain. Amelia crouched down, looking at me

"Listen silly Sookie, enough time has already passed. Why waste it, when you can be happy?" Amelia was grinning at Tara. I was still trying to wrap my head around the turn of events.

"Me, as a queen? What does a queen do?" My thoughts were swirling a mile a minute.

"I'm pretty sure you could 'wing it'. If you can survive a witch war, being shot at, and stabbed, I'm confident, you will make an awesome queen." Amelia was trying to be reassuring.

I peered back at my Viking, who was doing that silent communication with Pam. He felt me staring at him and returned my gaze.

"Are you sure about this, Eric? I don't want to embarrass you."

"I've never been more certain. I'm ridiculously in love with you, Sookie Stackhouse." He was grinning from ear to ear. Amelia and Tara moved out of his way. He came towards me and kneeled down before me again, presenting the engagement ring. Tara and Amelia peered over his broad shoulders to gaze at the ring. They looked at one another and whispered. "Damn!"

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of being my wife as well as my queen? I will always honor and cherish you, but most of all put your first." Blood tears were slowly coming down his face. I put my hand to my chest, getting a little choked up.

" I will. I do love you Eric." He slipped the ring on my finger and twirled me around the room. All the ladies were teary eyed.

For the first time in my life, I was genuinely happy. I had my closest friends to share this wonderful moment with me. Not only did I have my Viking back, but he will be my husband, and I will be his wife and queen. Not bad for a telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps.

_Screen freezes...credits roll_

Chapter 7

Lights slowly come on in the private theater.

I had tears in my eyes. I was dabbing them out with a tissue that I had gotten out of my purse. Eric gave me a sideways glance and scowled at me. He returned his eyes back to the theater screen

"What? I thought it was a good depiction of my book." I huffed and folded my arms defensively. He was still silent, stoic even, so I nudged him with my elbow.

"Eric..."

"You should have forwarned me lover. I would have left my cock at home. After watching that I feel like a pussy. I think I need that contraption that you use monthly, a tampon correct?" I gave him a shocked looked.

Tara, Amelia, and Pam down in front of us, guffawing, giggling and snickering. I threw popcorn at them.

"Eric the book was loosely based on our relationship."

"My new pussy is loose too. I feel like a $20 dollar whore at Mardi Gras. Lover, the actor portraying me looked nothing like me." He replied grimly

"Yes he did, because I was there at the casting call and I..." Oops. I forgot, possessive vampire husband at 12 o'clock. I was scared to turn. I could already feel the heat from his blue eyes, which were currently blazing, I decided at that moment to study the tub of popcorn, it looked more interesting, and safer. He cruely snatched it and leaned over. I winced a little bit, trying to lean away from him

"Why were you there, Mrs. Northman." He asked softly.

Oh shit, the only time he would refer to me by my married last name, meant he was pissed. I tried to seek out reinforcements, but the giggling triplets all slid down in their chairs, trying to hide. _Bitches!!!_

I decided to use my feminine wiles. I leaned towards him, laying my head on his chest, and stroking his thigh.

"Honey, I was only there making sure that whomever they cast for your role met my expectations. I wanted it be perfect." I was batting my eyelashes at him. He wasn't buying it. His eyebrows were arching. He sighed, pulled back, then looked down at me.

"I'll let it go for now. Besides I want to have sex with you after we leave." Then he turned back to me, another exasperated look on his face

"Speaking of that, where was the sex? Tara, Amelia, and Pam was not in the room when I proposed to you. I didn't say all that sappy shit either. We were fucking, several times in fact, then after we went back to the hotel room, we were fucking there too." He said it in an exasperated tone, running his hand through his hair in aggravation. Giggling triplets resume their earlier actions. I focused back on my husband who was still peeved.

"Baby, remember Buena Vista bought the rights from my book. To make the movie, it had to be family friendly."

He gave me an incredulous look.

"Is there anyway I can just kill the director, he made this drivel and made me look like a pussy!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"You can't kill him, you can sue him, but they already paid me." I looked over to him.

"So you already received compensation for this emasculating monstrosity" I nodded.

"Eric, he is a good director, and besides he was the same person that did 'Step Up'." trying to explain it to him.

Tara turned around looking up at us.

"Girl, I loved that movie. The man in there was fine and the dance moves were wicked." I glared down at her until she slowly turned back around. Of all the times to join in, where was she a few minutes ago.

Eric gave me another sideways glance, and folded his arms.

"Explains the unnecessary dance sequence." he turned to me flung his hand angrily at the screen, folding his arms back in disgust, I winced.

"That shit didn't happen either, and the thing with Bill, pure fabrication. He had you trapped in his car, and he was trying to convince you to not go on the trip. I grow tiresome of his continued insolence when it comes to you. If not for Pam, Bill would've been on a date with a nice wooden stake." he said it with such a devious smile.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go, again.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this, next time any major decisions will be done out of the bedroom." He raised up out of the theater chair, holding his hand out to me.

"I remember when you had my dick in your mouth. I let you talk me into painting our safe room in that horrid color." I slapped his arm, my face was probably beet red now. The giggling triplets were now really busting a gut, at our verbal exchange.

"You said you loved it." I pouted, then grabbed the belt loops on his jeans, as he lead me down the theater aisle. He turned to me, still smirking and sneaked a kiss.

"I lied." I smacked his ass, while he was laughing. Then I returned my glare to the giggling triplets.

"What no comments about the movie?" I arched my brow as I asked.

"Well now that you mentioned it..." Tara popped up and followed us out, along with Pam and Amelia.

"I only have an issue with the person they selected to play me. Question, am I light-skinned? No! I'm dark chocolate. You would've thought that they would've sought an actress at least with my skin tone. Hell they could've picked Lauren Hill, she was good in Sister Act. You would've thought after Halle & Denzel Hollywood would finally recognize." Tara was getting miffed.

Eric leaned over, and whispered in my ear.

"Oh shit! She's on her 'everyone's a racist' tirade again." He chuckled, then gave my earlobe a lick. I pushed him out the door, rolling my eyes.

"C'mon ya'll lets go." They all followed us out of the theater.

"How come my character wasn't performing magic? Ya know Wiccan is a well supported religion now." Amelia added, as we left the theater.

Chapter 8

That's what the hell I get for having a hobby. After being married to Eric and being the Queen of Louisiana for 5 years, Eric insisted that I quit my job. I had to move to Shreveport, (thankfully both Tara & Amelia are renting my old house), and reside at the royal mansion. He wouldn't even let Pam hire me to work at Fangtasia, after she became Sheriff of Area 5. So, I decided to write a romance novel based on us. I mean after all it was his suggestion. I let Tara and Amelia read my manuscript once it was completed. They loved it and suggested I should hire an agent, and seek a publisher. Since Eric was always traveling, going to meetings, and was home, it was something to keep me preoccupied. So, I pursued this new venture of mine, unbeknownst to my dear wonderful husband. I never told him. I hired a great agent to represent me, his name was Ted McMillian. After he read my manuscript, he found a publishing house that was willing to publish my book. Claude even posed for the cover. When Eric finally found out, he was beyond pissed off. I forgot to take into consideration vampire politics. Blah, blah, blah. We slept in separate rooms that night. When he calmed down, the next night, I told him I used a pseudonym, "Cookie Mann"and the title of my book, "Love Sucks." He told me the title sounded like a porno. I think he laughed for 10 minutes, he literally had blood tears running down. Later, I explained to him that it would be a public relations dream. Ya know, help improve human and vampire relations and all. Finally, he agreed. He was mainly hurt that I didn't want to share what I had done with him. Then of course we fucked like banshees.

Who would've thought the book would become a best-seller. I went on book tours, which further separated me from my beloved husband. Yet, we did find interesting ways to still stimulate ourselves. Amelia taught me how to cyber. Though we couldn't see each other in person, at least I could show him how much I missed him {wink}. Then Buena Vista bought the rights to make a movie based on my hobby. When it was released it opened at #2, behind a movie also based on a vampire love story. Where their vamps glowed.

In the words of my good friend Tara,

"Ain't that about a Bitch!"

The End


End file.
